Many United States patents have issued for game apparatuses and methods, the use of which involve rules by which a winning player will have amassed a maximum number of points and/or will have arranged game pieces in a preferred configuration as determinable by certain nomenclature provided on the game pieces. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are, in varying degrees, relative to such apparatuses and methods: U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,320 issued to Chorba et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,763 issued to Moscovich; U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,274 issued to Schur; U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,918 issued to Goldfarb et al; U.S. Pat. No. 572,388 issued to Van Kuran; U.S. Pat. No. 680,324 issued to Gedge; U.S. Pat. No. 818,409 issued to Bolton; U.S. Pat. No. 1,206,334 issued to Kohler; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,491 issued to Holman.
A limitation common to most game apparatuses and methods is the degree to which they are suitable without modification for playing a number of different games.